


True Beauty

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: When a mysterious beast suffers a dreadful curse, he's only hope of breaking the spell is by winning the love of a girl as beautiful as a rose but will his horrible appearance frighten her away or will she look past his beastly face to see the heart of a prince which beats inside?





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago there lived a wealthy merchant called Tom who's first wife a virtuous woman had died of an illness, a few years after her death he remarried a widow who had two daughters from her first marriage. For many years they lived the carefree life of the rich and wealthy until one day Tom's ships were all lost at sea during a storm causing him to lose his entire fortune. To pay for it all he sold his mansion, furniture, and other expensive things and moved his family to a small house in the countryside. His second wife who had only married him for his money abandoned him and her two daughters when this happened but Tom being a good and kind man chose to love and raise his stepdaughters as they were his own children.

Unfortunately Tom's stepdaughters Chloe and Sabrina were two spoiled brats who spent their days lying around the house complaining about how they should be living the life of a queen instead of a peasant. They were wicked creatures who were very ungrateful and cruel to Tom even though he had been compassionate enough to let them continue living with him. Everyday he would listen to the girls bicker and snark at each other or anyone else. It upset him greatly.

But Tom's new life was not all bad for you see he did have one daughter of his own from his first marriage. Her name was Marinette and like her dearly departed mother she was virtuous, kind, and good. She was also by far the most beautiful woman in all of France. No one could measure up to her beauty not even her stepsisters who tried in vain to make themselves look like rich noblewomen while she spent her days cooking, cleaning, and doing house work. But she didn't mind to the contrary she enjoyed it. She enjoyed doing anything that would help her father in his time of loss.

"Sabrina where is my silk scarf!" Chloe screeched one morning. 

"I don't know." Sabrina retorted.

"You took it! I know you did!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! And now thanks to you I have to go to the duchess's gala in these rags without anything lovely to distract the guest from them!"

The two girls, one blonde and one orange haired went outside wearing their best dresses, hats, and feathers while fanning themselves and bickering.

"Must you girls squawk like chickens every morning?" Asked a young red-haired man on a horse. "It's so loud and horrid that you both could put the rooster out of business."

"What are you doing here Nathaniel?" Sabrina asked. "Come to escort us to the gala?"

"No actually, tell me is Marinette home?"

"Marinette?"

"Yes she's inside on her hands and knees, working like the dirty slave she is. " Chloe scoffed.

Nathaniel glared at Chloe but then soften his face.

"Thank you." He got off his horse and made his face inside their house.

"Isn't he handsome?" Sabrina sighed.

"I've seen better." Chloe said.

"I don't get why he wants to marry her so much."

"Come to think of it why does any man want to marry her? All the men in the village come to court her. Why don't they ever want to court us? We're twice as beautiful as she is."

Inside the house, scrubbing and wiping the floors was Marinette. Who despite wearing just an old dress and an apron with a ragged linen kerchief in her hair was still a thousand times more beautiful with hair the could rival the starry night, blue eyes that reflect the heavens, and lips and cheeks that shame the roses. Her beauty was something that many women prayed for and many men looked for. But in her mind she was no pretty thing, just another simple girl.

"Ah so great is your beauty that even the floor longs to be your mirror." Nathaniel admired.

"Oh Nathaniel you startled me." She said standing up. "Is there anything I can get you? Tea? Cake?"

"No thank you. Marinette you were not meant to be a servant. It angers me to see you slaving away for those two brats."

"Nathaniel if I don't work then who will tend to my father?"

"Why do your sisters not work?"

"They are too beautiful."

"You are the most beautiful of all."

"Nathaniel you are a smart man but I doubt your intelligence on this subject."

"Marry me."

"Nathaniel for the last time no."

"But why? Marinette if you were to be my bride I would see to it that you live a life far better than this."

"Nathaniel that's very kind of you but I cannot leave my father, he needs me and besides I...I don't love you."

"But you could learn to love me could you not?"

"I don't know but right now I have no wish to marry right now. So you should find another girl to marry. Now if you'll excuse me

She went into the kitchen to get started on the family dinner. When her father returned from work that day he called his daughter and stepdaughters into the family room because he had big news.

"I have wonderful news girls." He said. "I received a letter today saying that one of my ships might have made it back in one piece."

"Does that mean we'll be rich again?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Finally! After years of living in poverty I shall return to living like the queen I am." Chloe cheered.

"Parties, banquets, and dancing! It's the good life for us again!" Sabrina cheered as well.

"Now then girls should I arrive there and the ship has indeed returned what gifts would you like?"

"Jewelry. All kind of expensive and precious stones to cover myself with." Chloe requested. 

"Gowns, dresses, all the finest silks imaginable." Sabrina requested.

"You have enough dresses! But I have no jewelry!"

"Well you always steal my dresses!"

"That's enough." Tom cried. "You'll have your requests and more."

He then turned to Marinette, his only daughter and child who he loved more than anything in the world.

"Marinette is there anything I can bring you?"

"I just want you to come home Father." She said.

"Surely there must be something. It upsets me that I always bring Chloe and Sabrina gifts but nothing for you. Please I really want to bring you a present."

"Alright, I would love for you to bring me a rose. They don't grow around here and I do love the way they smell."

"A rose? But I wanted to give you something special."

"But Father that would be special."

"Alright." 

Tom had made it to the town on the other but unfortunately the person who had written the letter had made a mistake and that all of his ships were lost. With a heavy heart he made his way back home through the forest. But when night fell a terrible winter storm appeared, the poor man couldn't see where he was going and he lost his horse. Tom was sure that he would freeze to the death. Then he spotted a light in the distance, he walked toward the light to see it was a gate. Using his strength he opened gate and went inside.

Behind the gate was a marble castle surrounded by snow and ice but also by flowers, trees, and other plantlife. It seemed that half of the castle was in winter while the other half was in summer. He made his way to the castle door and politely knocked, the door opened by itself to show a corridor of lit candles leading to a dining room. Following the candles to the room, he sat at a table where a delicious super was laid out for him. He waited patiently for someone to show up but no one did. Finally he gave in to his hunger and ate. When he was finished with his meal he found a chair nearby a lit fireplace. He sat in the chair and warmed himself by the fire soon he fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning he saw that the storm had cleared.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality." He called.

He went outside to go home when he noticed a garden of roses. There were red ones, white ones, pink ones, yellow ones, and many others of different colors and fragrances. Remembering Marinette's request for a rose he went into the garden and chose the prettiest one to give her. It was a red one that seemed to shimmer in the light.

"At least I can bring a smile to Marinette's face." He thought. Tom pulled out his knife and cut the rose. But as soon as the flower was removed from it's place the world around him began to darken and a roar that made Tom shake and shiver was heard. Then out of no where something feral and vicious like a wild animal jumped from the trees and pinned him to the ground. It was much too dark for him to see anything, anything except two burning green eyes and razor fangs. He felt a clawed hand go to his throats but it didn't choke him.

"You are most ungrateful!" It hissed in his ear. "I offer you food and shelter from the cold and this is how you repay me? By stealing one of my beloved roses which are they only things I care for in this world?!"

"Please my lord! I meant no harm! I am truly grateful for what you've done and I promise you that if I had known how dear those roses were to you I would not even have considered taking one!" Tom cried.

"Why steal it in the first place?!"

"Before leaving for my journey I promised my daughter and my stepdaughters riches but my fortune is ruined. When I saw your beautiful garden I thought the least I could do was grant my daughter's simple wish for a rose."

"You love your daughter greatly do you not?"

"I love her more than anything in the world."

"I see. Nevertheless you must be punished, to pay for the rose you've stolen you shall live out your days as my slave. You shall work day and night and you will only rest when I say so."

"But-"

"Silence! Or I shall make you do the harshest work that anyone could ever think of! Now I shall allow you to return home and say goodbye to your family but only for one day after that you must return. If you do not I shall hunt you all down and make your entire family my slaves understand?"

"I understand."

The creature then released him and stood up.

"The morning after your last day I shall send a horse to bring you back. Do not stay for any longer than one day."

The creature then disappeared back into his castle and that was the last thing Tom saw before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tom awoke he was in his own bed back home. Had it all been a dream? The castle? The rose? The beast? He prayed to God it was. He prayed that the horrible encounter with the monster had all been just a terrible nightmare.

"Oh Father thank goodness you're awake." Marinette cried relieved as she went to his bedside. 

"Are you alright Father?" Marinette asked. "We found you last night passed out by the house and this was in your hand." 

Marinette held up what she had found. Tears fell from Tom's eyes when he saw the red rose in his daughter's hand and realized that everything that had happened the other day was all real.

"Father what's wrong?" Marinette asked.

So Tom told his daughter and stepdaughters the whole story about his encounter with the beast. Marinette burst into tears.

"But without you we'll starve!" Sabrina said.

"It's all her fault!" Chloe snapped. 

"Yes you should've asked for something more sensible than a rose!" Sabrina added.

"She should be the one who should be the monster's slave!"

"Be still Chloe!" Tom ordered. 

"They're right Father." Marinette wept. "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Father let me take your place!"

"What?"

"Father your health is so weak, hard labor will surely kill you! I am stronger so I can take any work he gives me."

"No you must never say that."

"I love you, I would surely die of grief if you were to die." 

"No I won't hear of it. In tomorrow a horse will come to take me back and I will be fine but if I do die from the labor this monster gives me then at least I'll be with your mother again."

Marinette felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her father was such an old and frail man, no doubt he wouldn't last long as a slave. He would die and it would be all her fault. She couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't. She had to think of a way to save her father. The next morning she woke up to see a stallion as black as night with a sliver mane and tail riding toward their house. This was her chance, her only chance to save her father from his terrible fate. Marinette locked her father in his room, quickly put on her cloak, and went to meet the magnificent horse.

The sound of horse shoes woke Tom from his sleep, he looked out the window to see Marinette getting on the horse's back. He tried to get out of his room so he could stop her but the door was locked. He opened the window to his room and called out to her.

"Marinette! No! I forbid it!"

The young girl took one last glance at her father, her blue eyes held tears and in a soft voice she said these final words to the baker.

"Farewell my Father. Farewell."

With those words said the horse ran off toward the forest faster than the wind. Marinette closed her eyes and clung to the horse's neck as they rode by. Riding the horse felt like she was flying on the wind. When the horse arrived at the castle, Marinette couldn't help but marvel at it's magnificence. She got off her horse and went to castle doors, the opened for her and she entered.

"Hello?" She asked. "Is anyone here? My name is Marinette, you wanted my father to work as a slave to pay for the rose he took. But you don't understand how bad his health is, your work will kill him within a few days. I'm much stronger than he is so I came to take his place and I asked him for the rose so it's my fault."

All was quiet then the silence was broken by a horrible wind and shriek. Scared, she tried to run away only to be stopped by the creature. She had never seen anything so frightening in her life. He had cat ears, fangs, and claws like daggers, his face was almost completely covered in black fur except for his eyes which were green. His fangs, his claws, they were just so scary. 

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

Overcome with shock and terror she fainted. He cupped her lovely face and caressed her cheek with the softest part his hand. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her like she was his bride up a stairway and down a corridor where a door opened to a bedroom. When he carried her into the bedroom Marinette's old work clothes changed into a gorgeous new gown while jewelry and precious stones decorated her hair and gown. He then laid her onto the bed gently and was careful not to wake her. Using his clawed finger he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Never in my life could I ever dream of anything more beautiful than you." He whispered. 

Enchanted by her beauty, he could not resist giving her two kisses. The first on her forehead and the second on her cheek. Then he left her to sleep in peace. When Marinette awoke she found herself in the most beautiful and enchanting bedroom she had ever seen. Her bed was a canopy one that was gold and cream colored with sheer curtains, downy pillows, and soft quilts. Her windows were stain glass and it opened to a balcony with an incredible view. A cream colored vanity with brushes, perfumes, a powder puff, rouge, velvet blush, and sliver stood across from her bed. On the left side of her room there was a glorious fountain and a pool that was filled with crystal clear and lavender scented blue water for her to bathe in. Roses of different colors and fragrance grew almost everywhere around the room. She got out of bed and just now discovered she was wearing different clothes.

Looking in a tall mirror she saw she was wearing a beautiful ivory satin gown with medium length sleeves and lace. On her feet were a pair of slippers the kind wealthy aristocrats would wear. Strings of pearls hung around her neck and in her hair which was pinned up with a golden, white rose comb.

Marinette was sure that she had to be dreaming and pitched herself hopping to wake up and find out where she was. When her surroundings didn't change she wondered if she had been killed last night and was now in heaven. Her thoughts were then interrupted by strange but beautiful music that echoed through the castle walls. Drawn by the music, she found herself leaving her room and downstairs following the music. It was piano music and the most beautiful music she had ever heard. The source of the music was coming from the dining room where a table was set with candlelight, sliver, and roses and all of her favorite foods and cakes were ready made. 

Though she was hungry she couldn't bring herself to eat just yet. Just then the music stopped and she heard gruff footsteps enter the room. She froze and held her breath as she listened carefully to the movement.

"Are you hungry?" A voice asked. She recognized it as the beast from last night.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I do not wish to frighten you like before so I shall remain unseen to you."

"Sir I am here to take my father's place. He meant no harm when he picked the rose you see he did that for me. It was my fault, any punishment you have for him take it out on me."

He said nothing, for awhile all was silence.

"Was that you playing the music earlier?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"You play beautifully sir." She said.

"Thank you my lady however your loveliness far surpasses any music I have ever played."

"Tha...Thank you sir." She stuttered.

"You must be starving, please eat."

Marinette began to eat some of the food quietly and without speaking. He just watched her but was careful not to let her see him. He was mesmerized, by her beauty. Her face was that of an angel's, a perfect snow white face with rose red cheeks and lips. Her blue eyes were like a thousand stars, like sapphires, like bluebelle flowers. He wondered how such beauty could exist but it did and he felt his heart burn and long for her.

"So beautiful." He whispered. "What is your name?"

"Ma-Marinette."

"Lovely. Marinette as of now you are the princess of this castle. You need only ask and you shall have whatever your heart desires." He whispered. "You may explore the castle grounds but you must never leave here. If you do I will find you and bring you back."

"You say I can have anything I desire but all I desire is my freedom." 

She got up from her chair and ran back to her room. She locked the door and threw herself onto her bed where she burst into tears. After crying for so long she became exhausted and was ready for sleep. She found a silk nightdress had been laid out for her. She changed into it, undid her hair, and went to bed. It was the softest bed she had ever laid in, it was like a cloud. The blankets were both warm and cool which were the best kind. It was not long before she fell asleep. 

In her dreams she was in a beautiful garden, surrounded by flowers when a young man, a prince walked toward her. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was as golden as the sun, his loving smile made her heart beat, and his eyes were a warm and gentle yet familiar shade of green.

"Please don't be sad Marinette." He said. 

"How can I not be? I miss my Father and I'm all alone in a strange place with a monster."

She sat down next to her and wiped her tears away. He then whispered softly in her ear.

"You will be rewarded for all you have suffered. Do not trust too much your eyes, no matter how I may be disguised and in saving me from my cruel misery you will find your own happiness."

"I don't understand."

"You will, I promise you will be happy here and no one will hurt you. I swear it."

He kissed her forehead and then her cheek before fading away leaving her alone in the darkness of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette awoke to the sound of running water. Following the noise she saw that the fountain was filling up the pool with water that was very fragrant.

In desperate need of a bath she took off her night dress and went to bathe herself. The water felt warm and soothing. She had never been in a bath so relaxing in all her life. When she was finished two doves flew in from her window carrying a white towel for her to wrap herself in.

"Thank you." She said to the doves.

She saw a yellow and cream colored dress on a mannequin waiting for her.

Lying next to it was a gold chain necklace and bracelet with a yellow rose comb.

She slipped on the dress and jewelry than brushed her hair and pinned it up again with the comb. As she looked at herself in the mirror she saw something floating in the air. When she turned around it flew under her bed. Curious, she looked under the bed to see a small red dot shivering. Before it could fly away again she grabbed it. The dot had two blue eyes and arms and legs. It kind of resembled a ladybug, the poor thing looked scared to death.

"Hey it's okay." She said gently. "Don't be frightened I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"Tikki." The creature said.

"What are you?"

"I'm a kwami...I...I...I hope you like the dress I made."

"You made this?"

"Yes...I made the other dress you wore yesterday too."

"How?"

"I made them from the roses here, my master insisted that they be the most beautiful dresses."

"They're wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"My master told me to inform you that your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

"I must go now."

The Kwamis were mystical little creatures of nature who served as the castle servants. They would also be Marinette's best friends during her time here. After breakfast she decided to explore the castle. She found a corridor of doors leading to different rooms. The first was a grand library filled hundreds of fantastic books.

She sat in a chair and read a few of them then went exploring again. The second room was a gallery of magnificent paintings and extraordinary artwork.

The third was a room that was filled with all the instruments in the world.

"I'd love to hear some music." She said.

Then all at once the instruments began to play by themselves much to her amazement. Music wonderful and sweet filled the room and she could not help but dance to it. As she danced she wondered how this was possible than she remembered the beast's words from dinner last night.

"You shall have whatever your heart desires."

When she was done dancing she went into another room. This one was her favorite, it led to the castle gardens, which was filled with endless flowers and fruit trees.

Marinette began to smell the sweet perfume of each flower that bloomed there. She smelt the bright tulips, shy violets, the lovely lillies, the golden daffodils, the cheerful cherry blossoms, the shinning irises, and of course the beautiful and romantic roses. She saw a nearby fountain, that looked like a portrait of the beach with real water spilling out She sat on the fountain and gazed at the sparkling water flowing down from it. She remembered her mother telling her how fountains were magic and that they would grant any wish as long as it was pure and good.

"I wish I could see my family." She whispered.

The water began to glow and the water's surface showed an image of her father in their house. He was crying, crying for her. Marinette couldn't bear to see her father so miserable it made her shed a tear. When her tear landed in the fountain the image faded and the only thing she saw on the water's surface was her reflection. She hated to see her father suffer but at least he was safe and that's all that mattered to her.

Then many strange but lovely birds were perched in the trees. She had never seen such birds like them before.

"You are all beautiful." She said. "Will you sing for me?"

The birds did as she asked and they sang a most lovely song. Marinette listened with amazement and enchantment. She could not help but wonder how could such beautiful things exist in the home of a monster?

"I see you like the music of my friends." A voice said. She looked up and noticed that among the birds was another kwami. This one resembled a peacock. "Hello I'm Duusu. I tend to the master's garden

"Hello. Are these birds your master's pets?"

"Heavens no! If these birds were kept in cages like pets they would surely die. No they are free to leave but they choose not to because this garden is always in summer and it never gets cold."

"How strange and he never thinks to imprison him?"

"Not at all."

"And yet he keeps me locked up like I'm a pet." She said upset.

"I pray that maybe someday you can forgive him for how he brought you here. You must understand despite his impulsiveness, temper, and frightening appearance he has a good heart." 

"I doubt it. What I don't understand is why won't he make me do any work? Am I not his slave?"

"It is complicated. Now I would love to stay and continue talking with you but I have to prune the roses."

She flew away and went to do her work. Marinette left the garden and went back to her room. She went to the balcony of her room and gazed at the view of the castle grounds. She had to admit the castle was so beautiful and so full of wondrous things. If only she wasn't held prisoner here then she could be happy.

At seven o'clock she went to eat dinner. As usual it was delicious and she enjoyed every bite of it. 

"I noticed you were exploring some of the rooms in my castle." She heard the creature said. "Did any of them please you?"

"I cannot lie, they were wonderful."

"Is there any in particular you liked better than the others?"

"If you're asking if I favored any then yes. My favorite was the garden."

"It pleases me that you enjoy the castle."

"Your castle is magnificent but it is merely a gilded cage used to keep me trapped."

She heard him sigh in disappointment.

"I cannot blame you for being angry with me but can you try to be happy here?"

"How can anyone be happy if they're not free? Can a nightingale truly sing a song of joy if they're trapped in a golden cage? The cage maybe gold but it is still a cage. You can't just give me gifts and exiciting rooms and expect me to forget about my family, my freedom, and my life."

The creature sighed again.

"I understand. Please forgive me, please. I just..."

"You just what?"

No answer.

"Are you there?"

No answer. He was gone

She finished the rest of her meal and went back to her room but not before stopping in the library to get a book to read while she was trying to sleep. It was a book of legends, one of which was about seven magical stones that could grant wishes but if used selfishly they would come at an awful price. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, once again she dreamed that she was in a garden and once again found her prince sitting beside her.

"I'm glad you're here." He said. "I've been alone for so long and I have longed for the company of someone as kind and good as you. I pray that some day you will love me and that I will prove myself worthy of your love."

"I'm glad you're here too. I'm not sure what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I could say the same but it hurts me that you're so unhappy here. You may find it hard to believe but your joy is the only thing that the residents of the castle care about. They try so hard to make your stay here comfortable and happy."

"By they you mean him right? The beast?"

"Well the kwamis care too but...The beast especially cares."

"Then why can't he let me go? I'll never be happy as long as I'm kept here."

"Marinette tell me, if he were to let you go would you come back? Be honest."

"I...I...I don't know."

"You must be patient and please try to be happy."

"Alright I will but only for you."

"Oh...I see."

"You seem sad why is that?"

"It's because I'm trapped here."

"By who? The beast?"

"By a curse."

"Well maybe I could help you."

"If you want to help me then you must find me."

"How? How can I find you?"

"You must look but not with your eyes. Distrust all appearances, let your heart guide you instead of your eyes."

"I don't understand."

"You must look for me with your heart. Trust what you feel and not what you see, if you look for me with only your eyes then you'll never find me."

"But how can I look for you without my eyes?"

He didn't answer, he just stood up and walked away. She wanted to follow him but for some reason her legs wouldn't move.

"Wait! Come back! Where are you? Who are you?"

But there was no answer and when she awoke she found that it was morning and that she was back in her room.

"I will find you my prince. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and things were the same. Marinette would wake up every morning to find a warm bath and a new gown, jewels, and shoes waiting for her. She'd dress into them and go explore the rooms in castle while befriending the kwamis. Then in the evenings when she would dine the beast would talk to her without showing himself. He would always ask her how her day was and if there was anything he could do to make her stay more comfortable. After dinner she would go to her room, read a little, then go to sleep with wonderful dreams of her prince who would always ask her to look for him. Marinette began searching for the castle for her prince but couldn't seem to find him. During her time there she learned the names of all the kwamis and their jobs.

Tikki was the head seamstress, she made all the dresses, shirts, cloth, blankets, and types of clothing, stitching, and embroidery in the castle. Plagg was the head of security, he made sure no one entered or left the castle without the creature's say so. Wayzz was the scholar, he filed organized, and looked after all the books, letter, scrolls, and records in the castle. Trixx was the head chef, she cooked and prepared all the meals that were served. Pollen was the maid, she kept every room in the castle neat, clean, and spotless. Duusu was the gardener, she tended and took care of the garden and the outside castle grounds. Finally there was Nooroo he was in charge of keeping all the castle gold, jewels, and other riches safe and protected. 

They were all very polite and friendly toward Marinette and she enjoyed talking them but what puzzled her greatly was that they all seemed happy working for the beast in fact they seemed to like him a lot even care about him.

"He's not as terrible as he seems." Tikki told her one day. "He's kind of like a lump of coal. At first he can seem dark and ugly but in time he can become a beautiful diamond."

One morning in particular, Marinette awoke to take her usual bath and found a new gown and jewelry waiting for her. This one was slivery blue with a sapphire necklace and matching earrings. She slipped on her dress and went down to breakfast. After her meal was finished she spent the whole day in the library, by lunch time she had read half of the entire library.

Later she discovered a room full of different paintings and other types of artwork. She wondered who painted these marvelous pictures. She remembered how Nathaniel had painted many lovely pictures and sometimes he would give some of them to her as a gift. However these paintings and she would never admit it but these paintings were much more exquisite than his. Her favorite was the portrait of a beautiful young woman dressed in a silk gown decorated with jewels, her long golden hair made her think of the sunshine and her smile made her think of her own mother's smile. She wondered who this woman was.

That night at dinner she decided that she was tired of dinning with just a voice and that she wanted to see her host.

"Marinette does the meal displease you?" The creature asked.

"No it does not but I wish to see you."

"No. I don't want to scare you like I did last time."

"I know what to expect so I won't faint like last time I promise."

"Promise not to scream or run away?"

"I promise."

He took a deep breath of hesitation before stepping out of the shadows and allowing her to see him. Marinette felt fear grip her heart when she saw him and she felt the urge to scream and run away grow inside of her but she did none of those things for she had promised that she wouldn't.

"Marinette." He said. "Tell me the truth, do you think I'm ugly? Are you afraid of me?"

Marinette swallowed hard then closed her eyes.

"I cannot lie. At first glance you are very fearsome but you treat me well, I am scared of you but I'm sure that in time I can overcome my fear of you."

"I know." He sighed pitifully. "I am a hideous creature, those who look at me cannot help but be disgusted."

"Sir I have been thinking and I have realized that if I am to be happy here somethings must change."

"Does something upset you? Whatever it is please tell me and I shall change it."

"I want you to stop hiding from me. If you truly don't want me to be afraid of you then stop hiding from me so that I may become used to your appearance."

"Are you sure you wish to see this face everyday?"

"I am more frightened of you when I can't see you."

"Very well then."

"And I wish to know your name."

"My name is Adrien."

"Adrien?"

"Yes. It is a name that means dark one, befitting for someone like me."

"I think it is a beautiful name." She admitted.

"That is kind coming from you."

"Adrien may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Am I not a slave in your castle? Do you not plan to subject me to hard labor like you said you would do to my father?"

"No."

"Why?"

"When you first came to me on that day, when I saw your face and heard you say that you were willing to do even the harshest of chores if it meant saving your father I knew in my heart that I could never enslave one so beautiful, loving, and self sacrificing. A girl like you does not deserve the life of a slave but the life of a princess."

"Adrien I have another question."

"What?"

"Is there a prince here?"

She saw fear and shame cross his face.

"No. There is no prince here. Why do you ask?"

"Well in castles like these there are usually-"

"Handsome princes instead of ugly beasts?!" He said upset.

"Well I-"

"Return to your room!" He demanded.

"Now wait a minute! I'm sorry that I upset you but there's no need to go off like that."

"I told you to return to your room! I no longer wish to speak with you!"

"Well I wish to continue speaking to you! I am sorry for upsetting you but that doesn't mean-"

"Get out!" He threw a vase across the room shattering it, scaring her even more. "Now!"

His anger frightened her greatly.

"You really are a beast aren't you!" She cried.

She got up from her chair and ran back to her room frightened. 

"Smooth move Romeo." Said a black cat kwami.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"You really need to get that temper of yours under control." The kwami said. 

"Plagg not now."

"I think now is a good time to talk about this. For three weeks that girl sees you as nothing more than captor and when she finally warms up to you, you go and do that! No doubt she's so scared she'll never speak to you again!"

It took a minute but Adrien quickly realized his mistake.

"You're right Plagg. I just...When she began speaking of a prince I feared that she was ashamed and disgusted by me because I wasn't a handsome prince."

"Well I don't know what she felt about you before but I'm sure she feels that way now."

"I didn't mean to."

"And yet you did. Adrien you're a good kid and you mean well but if you're not careful that impulsiveness and temper of yours will cause you to end up just like your father."

"Don't ever mention him!"

"Sorry Adrien but for once I am going to ignore that rule. One of the many few traits you inherited from that cold hearted man was his refusal to consider the consequences of his actions and his horrible temper. My former master warned him of what happened that night if he went through with his plan but he didn't listen and what happened to him?"

Adrien bristled at the memory of that terrible night. It still gave him nightmares to this day and as much as he hated hearing about it, he knew Plagg was right. If he wanted Marinette to be his friend, to care about him, he needed to consider the consequences of his actions and above all learn to control his temper.

"You're right Plagg. What am I going to do now?"

"You can start by apologizing but not now. Right now she's tired and scared wait til morning."

"Very well."

"And Adrien try to be more gentleman like."

"This coming from the kwami who burps, shouts, and eats like a pig!"

"Hey you don't see me trying to get a lady to like me do you? I maybe no gentleman but I have no intention of winning a lady so what's the point? You on the other hand do, I mean you do want her to be your friend do you not? That is the whole reason you made her what was it again? The princess of the castle?"

"Yes it was. I was lonely, I wanted a friend."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"I meant with a human Plagg! I haven't had any contact with a human in five years!" He seethed.

"Ah-ah, temper, temper."

Adrien quickly calmed down.

"Sorry, Plagg you know I love you and the other kwamis but I miss being with other people."

"We understand." Tikki said. 

"Don't take it personally you're all great but-"

"We know, you enjoy our company but there's a different kind of companionship you crave that we can't provide." Tikki said. "Why don't you get some rest and I shall speak to her?"

"You sure you can help?"

"I have a way with frightened young girls."

Tikki then went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of tea and sweets which she brought upstairs to the door of Marinette's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Marinette sniffled.

"It's me Tikki. I thought you might like some tea and cake to make you feel better."

Marinette opened the door and enjoyed a cup of tea with a little cake.

"Thank you." 

"Please don't cry." Tikki said.

"He's horrible." Marinette wept. "I try to be nice and he shouts at me."

"I'm truly sorry for what happened dear but I promise you there's so much more to him. You just need to give him a chance."

"I tried to."

"Well everyone deserves a second chance right?"

"I suppose."

"Don't worry he'll be better tomorrow."

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was sitting by her vanity, in her nightdress, brushing her hair before bed when suddenly she heard a loud, howling, piercing sound echo all through the castle. It sounded like some animal suffering in great pain and it was waiting for someone to just put it out of it's misery. Curious, she slipped on a shawl and went outside of her room. The corridor was awfully dark so she lit a candle and walked down the hall, following the noise. Then she heard footsteps, she hid behind a nearby tapestry. The source of the footsteps was Adrien who looked beaten and bruised. She wondered how he got like that?

She followed him quietly, without being seen, and watched as he approached her room. He knocked on the door twice. When she did not answer he opened the door and entered her room. When he saw that she wasn't there extreme fear and worry crossed his face. He picked up a mirror off her table and looked into it.

"Where is she?" He asked the mirror. "Tell me where she is?!"

His reflection in the mirror was replaced by an image of Marinette in the corridor. He let out a sigh of relief and dismissed the image of her then turned around to see her standing in the door way of the room.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" She asked him.

"I...I...I brought you a gift. To apologize for my behavior earlier." In his clawed hand was a small box. 

"Leave. Please." She said.

He placed the box on her night stand and left whispering apologetically "Good night Marinette."

She picked up the box off of her nightstand and opened it. Inside was a necklace of pink pearls and a pair of red ruby earrings. Though flattered by his gifts, it would take more than dresses and jewelry to win her favor. The next morning after her bath she found a lavender and lilac colored gown waiting for her along with a sliver necklace and an opal butterfly barrette. She put them on, ate her breakfast, and went for a stroll in the garden 

Marinette sat down by the water fountain and began to much on a roll she had taken from the table. She looked up to see some birds perched on a tree singing for her delight. To thank them she pulled off bits of her roll and feed the crumbs to the birds. Adrien watched her from his tower with Wayzz. He watched her giggle and smile at the birds has they ate the crumbs she threw to them.

"She is beautiful no?" Wayzz asked.

"Yes and I am hideous." Adrien sighed.

"I wasn't talking about her face." Wayzz said. "I was talking about her kindness, her gentleness, her honesty, and her courage. She is the very embodiment of true beauty."

"Yes I agree but even so she'll only see me as a monster."

"Not if you don't act like a monster. Act like be kind, gentle, polite, and charming and she will learn to look past your appearance."

"If my own father couldn't even look past my appearance then how could she? How could anyone?"

Wayzz could only pat him on the back comfortingly. Adrien started to leave the room when he heard Marinette let out a scream of fright followed by a loud screech. He looked out the window to see a large hawk flying toward her. She quickly ducked causing the hawk to miss it's target but it kept coming back. She grabbed a nearby stick and tried to use it to defend herself but it knocked it away however just before the hawk could do her any harm Adrien jumped down and lunged after the hawk. Marinette watched as they fought and it ended in a victory for Adrien once the hawk flew away but it left him with a bleeding wound on his hand.

"You're hurt." She gasped.

"It's nothing!" Adrien snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"Please let me see your hand."

"No! Never!" He said hiding his wounded appendage in his cloak. "My hand is ugly! It's not even a hand! It's a claw! The claws of a monster!"

"I don't care, please let me help you."

Adrien sighed but he reluctantly pulled his bloody, black fur covered, clawed hand out from his cloak. Marinette gently took it in her gentle, soft, fair hands and lead him over to the fountain. She slowly lowered his hand into the fountain's water to rinse away the blood. She then pulled out a handkerchief from her dress and with great care she wiped his hand clean.

"We better get this bandaged." She said.

"Thank you."

She took him inside and bandaged his hand. Once she had dressed his wound he left, she wanted to follow him but he insisted that he be left alone. She didn't see him again until at dinner time. As expected dinner was delicious, Adrien arrived but he did not eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes but I don't want you to see me when I eat."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"You're so mysterious, you ask me to meet you for dinner every night and yet you do not dine with me. You only watch me."

"It is the way I am."

"Tell me or you a man or an animal?"

"I am neither my lady."

She wondered what he meant by that. He said that he was neither man nor animal so what did that make him? But her thoughts were stopped by the sound of fluttering wings. She looked up to see a nightingale flying around the room. As quick as any cat, Adrien snatched the nightingale with his claw like hand. The nightingale cried out in his grasp.

"Oh please!" Marinette cried. "Let it go."

He opened his claw and the nightingale flew out the window. Marinette watched as it flew toward the moon, free as the wind itself.

"Adrien." Marinette sighed. "When will you set me free?"

He just looked at her, there was something strange about his eyes. They were not the eyes of a lion, a wolf, a bear, or any other predatory animal. They were the eyes of a human. She never thought that any animal could have human eyes. She saw a great sadness in those eyes. She saw bitterness, loneliness, self loathing, and misery in them. She had never seen a pair of eyes so sad before.

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so sad?" 

He looked very reluctant to answer.

"Because I am so alone. No human has ever wanted to live in this castle with me."

"Why?"

He didn't say anything.

"Please tell me."

His eyes now looked even sadder and were filled with a great shame. Then as if he had been holding in all that sadness for his entire life, he collapsed at Marinette's feet and began to weep.

"Because I am ugly. No one can look upon my face without having fear or disgust in their eyes. My own father was so repulsed by me that he couldn't even bring himself to look at me. He was so ashamed that he locked me away in the dudgeon so no one would ever know that he had such a beastly son. He told me that every night he prayed to God that I would die because he'd rather have me dead then live through the shame of being my father. When he finally died I was abandoned here to live alone in the darkness."

Marinette felt tears form in her eyes. She had never heard anything so sad in all her life and her pity for him only grew as she watched him weep at her feet. She bent down and began to gently stroke his head. Though her touch felt nice and it comforted him he couldn't help but feel like she did this because she thought of him like he was some miserable animal. 

"I am so sorry." She said. She wondered how any man could be so cruel to his own son? It was horrible and barbaric. No wonder he seemed so sad. 

"Do you pity me Marinette?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You are kind but I do not want you to pity me as one does for an animal."

"Adrien what is it you want of me?"

"It is not your pity I want. Right now all I desire from you is your friendship."

"Then as of now you shall be my dear friend and constant companion."

"Are you sure that is what you wish?"

"Yes I wish for you to not just be with me during the evenings but during every hour of the day."

"If that is what you wish then so be it."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast, for now I wish to sleep."

"Good night Marinette."

"Good night Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night she awoke to hear that terrible wailing, howling noise but this time it was followed by a squealing. She lit a candle and followed the noise. It was coming from Adrien's bedchamber. Opening the door, she found a long stairway waiting for her. She climbed up the fleet of stairs which from her point of view seemed to be getting longer and longer until she finally found the door to the room. She carefully opened the door and quietly made her way inside.

"Hello? Adrien? Are you here?"

No answer, as she searched around the room she noticed it was very cold and dark. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hand in front of her face. Then she caught hold of a snarling sound, like a wild animal devouring it's prey. She found a fire burning and just inches from it was Adrien devouring a wild boar. The sight of him digging his fangs into the boar's hide and tearing at it's flesh was ghastly. She became paralyzed with fear, it was only when he looked up at her with blood dripping from his mouth that she could bring herself to move again and she fled. She ran down the stair way with the trip ending a lot faster than she thought and then ran toward the castle doors.

Without thinking she ran outside where it was snowing and the wind was blowing hard. The winter wind that blew against her felt like glass cutting her as it blistered her skin. Marinette wasn't sure what she was doing all she knew was that she was over whelmed with great fear and wanted to get away from what she had seen. Behind her Adrien was chasing after her on all fours, the chase led all the way to the frozen lake. Marinette had just barely made all the way across the icy surface when Adrien pounced on her, pinning her back to the frozen water. He hovered over her with cold breath and misty eyes, she felt herself tremble with great fear. Then he brought his fanged lips toward her, was he going to eat her like he did to that boar? Or was he...Was he going to kiss her?

She didn't have time to figure out which because at that very moment the ice broke and she fell into the freezing water while losing consciousness in the process. Adrien quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the lake. He then removed his cloak and wrapped her frail body up in it to keep her warm. Then with great care he carried her back to the castle and upstairs to her bed chamber, once inside her wet gown instantly changed into a a warm night dress and he tucked her into bed. He then called for Wayzz to look over her.

"Will she be alright?" He asked the little green creature who resembled a turtle.

"The shock from the cold made her quite un well." Wayzz said. "She's freezing really bad but if you keep her warm she'll be fine."

"Alright start a fire in her fireplace then have Trixx prepare some tea and tell Tikki to make the warmest blankets and to bring them here."

"Yes sire."

Wayzz started a fire while his servants had hot tea and several new warm blankets made instantly. Once they were brought into her bed chamber the blankets were laid on top of Marinette and the tea was left for her to drink when she awoke. You see this castle was magic and if anything was needed it would appear instantly when the master or mistress requested it. Also the fire in the fireplace would not go out without Adrien's consent and neither would the tea grow cold without his say so. Marinette laid in her bed shivering and whimpering from the cold.

"Sleep Princess." He soothed to the young girl. "There's nothing to fear. You're safe now my beauty."

"My prince." She sighed in her sleep. "My prince is it you?"

Adrien saw that she was dreaming. He leaned over and began to stroke her hair.

"Go on dreaming Princess." He told her.

Adrien never left her side all night, in the morning he went to his garden, cut a red rose and came back to gently lay it on her sleeping chest. When she awoke the next morning she saw Adrien looking at her.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Are you well?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay them I shall leave you."

"Wait...You'll have breakfast with me this morning right?"

"As you wish." He said leaving.

Though Marinette had been greatly frightened by what she had witnessed last night she couldn't help but feel sorry for Adrien. She realized that someone like him must suffer so much and despite his suffering and his temper he was a kind creature who did everything he could to make her happy not to mention he saved her life twice. Her fear of him soon vanished and it's place she felt compassion.

...

As requested Adrien did join Marinette for breakfast the next morning. Together they sat at the table and talked to each other while Trixx served tea, fruit pies, salted pork, and eggs. Of course Adrien didn't eat a single bite of it, rather he just sat there and watched Marinette enjoy her meal. 

"Thank you for joining me for breakfast." Marinette said as she and Adrien dined together.

"You are most welcome Princess." Adrien said. 

"I do wish you would eat some of the wonderful food Trixx prepared with me."

"Alas I cannot because the way I eat is disgusting and monsterous, something that your beautiful eyes should never see."

"Don't be ashamed, you can't help it can you?"

"Yes and no. I can eat like a man but it's so difficult, my animal instincts almost makes it impossible."

"Maybe I can help you learn."

"I don't know."

"Please, I want to be able to dine with you properly. I always feel so greedy eating all this wonderful food while you just sit there watching me."

"Very well I shall try but only for you dear princess."

"Wonderful. Listen would you please join me in the library today?"

"What would I do there?"

"Why read silly."

He blushed shamefully.

"What is the matter?"

"I am ashamed to tell you but I cannot read."

"You never learned?"

"I learned but it has been so long, it's a little difficult for me to remember."

"Well then how about I read to you and later I can teach you to read?"

"If that is what you wish my lady."

After breakfast he joined her in the library where she picked out several books and began reading to him. Adrien loved the sound of Marinette's voice as she read him a story, it was just so calm and soothing. It reminded him of when his mother used to read him stories. 

"Now you read to me." She said.

"I already told you I cannot."

"Oh yeah, well let's read it together and see if we can revive that memory of yours."

It took awhile but soon Adrien was able to learn the words and read them properly and he enjoyed it. It had been far too long since he had read a good book, he used to do it all the time. It surprised him how much he had forgotten.

As for Marinette she had never known anyone aside from her parents, who was so desperate to please her, so desperate to see her happy and well, so desperate to give her everything she wanted. She decided that she wanted to thank Adrien for all he had done for her. After reading in the library she went to Tikki and asked her for some comfortable but stylish fabric, thread, some shears, a needle, and Adrien's measurements. She then began to sew him a jacket by hand, Tikki offered to help but Marinette insisted that she wanted to do it on her own. She worked non stop on the the jacket and it was made from magic fabric and thread so it was finished in one hour. 

She then asked Trixx to tell her what Adrien's favorite meal was. His favorite meal was spiced and herbal soup with a hot baquette and creme brulee. With the information, she went into the kitchen and began to cook the food.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Trixx asked her.

"No thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

At seven o'clock the table was set with a delicious supper for two. Adrien felt his mouth water when he saw what was being served but felt sad for he knew he couldn't eat it.

"Why has a meal been laid out for me?" He asked.

"Because you're going to eat with me." She said. "You said you would try to learn."

"Yes but I...I don't know if it's possible."

"Nothing is impossible." She said. "Please try, I was told that this is your favorite meal and I made it just for you. So can you try for me?"

"You made this just for me?"

"Yes."

"You know you could've had Trixx cook it."

"Yeah but I wanted it to be special and besides I'm used to cooking for people."

Adrien sat down and grabbed a spoon but he dropped it. He had a difficult time gripping it. Marinette went to his side and began teaching him how to eat properly with a knife, fork, and spoon. Like with the reading, it took awhile but he eventually learned to eat properly. He enjoyed every bite of his meal.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"It was very good. My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you."

"I haven't eaten a meal with a human being in so long. It's strange."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal and I have a gift for you."

"You want to give me a gift?"

"Yes."

She handed him a box. He opened it, inside was a satin black jacket stitched together with green thread and it had sliver cuffs .He slipped it on, it was a perfect fit and it was warm and soft but very handsome and stylish. 

"You've given me so many gifts I thought that maybe I should do the same for you. Do you like it? I made it myself."

"It's the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." He said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

From that moment on Marinette and Adrien spent every hour of everyday together. They would read together in the library, dined together at every breakfast, lunch, and dinner, admired the artwork together, listen to music together, and walked in the garden together.

"Everything in your garden is so beautiful." Marinette said. "I don't think I've ever seen flowers so lovely."

"All them nothing compared to you Princess." He said.

As she was inhaling the fragrance of one rose bush she saw something that she hadn't noticed the whole time she had been in this garden. Underneath the roses was soil that had been dug up but then put back and sticking out of the soil was a cross made of stone that held a heart with the words Emilie craved into it. This was a grave. These roses were growing on a grave.

"Who's grave is this?" Marinette asked.

She saw sorrow in Adrien's eyes when they looked upon the grave.

"My mother's. She died a very long time ago."

"What was she like?"

"Kind, good, loving, and very beautiful. She loved me more than anything in the world. One of her greatest loves in life other than me were flowers and roses were her favorite. When she was alive she made sure the castle was always filled with them and my father had this garden built just for her and made sure that had hundreds of different flowers but for some reason roses wouldn't grow there."

"What happened to her?"

"One day she became very sick, my father offered a fortune to anyone who could heal her but in the end she died. We couldn't bear to have her be buried in a grave yard so she was buried in her favorite place in the world, her garden. My father went completely mad after her death and his desire to have her back caused him to do a terrible thing."

"What?"

"I'd rather not say, it's not important. Sometime after he made his mistake these roses began to grow on her grave, as if it was a sign that my mother was still with us and as long as they grow she will never truly be gone."

"Is that why you were so angry when my father plucked a rose? Because it grew on her grave?"

"Yes. I know it's foolish but I believe that if these roses were to die my mother would truly be lost from me."

"It's not foolish and I know how you feel. My mother died too."

"Really?"

"Yeah when I was a little girl she got really sick. I stayed by her side the whole time and I prayed that she would be okay but she died anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, in a some way she's still with me. She always told me that when mothers die they become guardian angels who watch over their children forever."

"Do you really think that's true?"

"I know it's true because sometimes I feel like she's there with me. I can't see her or hear her but I can feel her."

Adrien grasped her hand and closed his eyes as he began to remember his mother. He remembered how they would always walk in the garden together and she would tell him the names and meanings of each and every flower. He soon knew them all by heart. Though she loved all her flowers she would always wish that a rose or two would bloom. Hundreds of roses began to grow on her grave but it broke his heart that she would never get to see them but nevertheless he honored her wish by making sure that they always stayed alive.

"Adrien would you like to help me feed the birds?" Marinette asked.

"I would like to but birds are frightened of me. All animals fear me."

"Come on, you just need to be gentle. Here."

She pulled out some seeds and held them in her hand. The birds fluttered down from the trees and perched themselves in her hand. to eat the seeds. 

"Here you try." She put some seeds in his paws. "Now hold them out."

He did as she said. The birds looked at him skeptically but seeing the goodness in him, some of them flew over into to his paws to eat the seeds.

"Hey there pretty Ah..Ah...Achoo!" He sneezed. "Achoo!"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I just forgot I'm allergic to feathers. Achoo!"

Marinette couldn't help but giggle when he sneezed. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh was pure magic to him. For many years Adrien thought that the only thing in this world that could ever bring him any joy would be his mother's roses but now something else made him happy. Happier than he had ever been in a long time. This woman, this beauty, had treated with so much kindness and affection. Things had longed to feel. it was enough to send his heart flying into the heavens. Nothing meant more to him than her happiness. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

"Marinette."

"Yes Adrien."

"Tonight I have something very special planned for you." 

"Really? Oh no please you've already done so much."

"Don't worry you'll love it I promise. Got back to your room, Pollen will start your bath and Tikki will have a new gown ready for you."

"Alright. Can't wait to see what you have planned."

She went back to her room where at that very moment a kwami resembling a bee named Pollen was preparing her bath. A tub was filled with warm water and scented with lavender and rose water. As she bathed Pollen began to wash her hair and anoint her body.

"You've made Adrien so happy here." Pollen said rinsing her hair. "In fact it's the first time we've seen him smile."

"Really? I'm not sure how I make him happy."

"You must be joking." 

"Yes you've been kind and good to him." Tikki said. 

"When we first Adrien he was so sad and miserable, in fact he didn't even want to live."

"But then you came into his life and now he's happier than he's ever been."

"Ever since you first arrived he's insisted that we deny you nothing and that we treat you like royalty."

"He's worked so hard to make sure your stay is comfortable and happy."

"I've never seen him so devoted to anyone."

"He always says your happiness means everything to him and that seeing your smile is the only thing that brings him joy."

"I'm that important to him?" Marinette asked surprised.

"He says you're the only thing that matters in his life." Tikki said fetching her a towel.

Once Marinette was dried off Tikki brought her a beautiful Parisian red gown made from silk with a matching silken ribbon. This gown was one of her favorites, she hoped that she would be able to wear it again. She slipped on the gown and her hair was styled up with a red rose comb while the ruby earrings were put in her ears and red satin slippers were placed onto her feet. Meanwhile Adrien was dressed into his finest suit and asked Nooroo to bring him a very important piece of jewelry from the safe.

"Here you go master." The moth like kwami said giving a small box. 

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to give her this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

At seven o'clock Adrien and Marinette went to have dinner together. Adrien and Marinette ate a delicious supper of roast beef, fresh backed baquettes, steamed vegetables, and petite four cakes. 

"Come let me show you my surprise." He said when they finished their meal. 

He offered her his arm which she took. He then led her to a room she had never seen before. It was glorious, candlelit ballroom with a starlight ceiling. Romantic music began to play, Adrien gently took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss making her blush. Then he bowed respectfully.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She replied while giving him a curtsy.

Their hands joined and they began to dance together in a romantic waltz. Her blue eyes connected with his green ones, their hearts were beating so fast and blush painted their cheeks. They felt like they were the only people in the world. That here in this castle, they were safe, they could live in a world of eternal joy, beauty, and love. When their dance ended he led her out on to the balcony where they gazed at the night sky.

"Marinette." He said.

"Yes."

"Are you happy here Marinette?" He asked. "Have you enjoyed staying with me for these past few months?"

"Yes I have."

"Oh Princess you have no idea how much it pleases me to hear you say that."

"Adrien why do you go out of your way to make me happy?"

"Because you're the only thing that matters to me, the only thing that makes my life worth living. From the moment I laid eyes on your beautiful face I knew that somehow, someway you would bring light into my dark world. For these past months you are the only thing that I could ever think of and after all this time I've realized something."

"What is that?"

"That I have fallen in love with you."

Marinette froze with shock at his words.

"I love you Marinette, I love you more than anything in the world." He then pulled a beautiful emerald ring from his jacket. "Marinette, do you love me? Will you marry me?"

His eyes were practically begging and hoping that she would say yes. Marinette wasn't sure what to say. She cared deeply for Adrien and he was her most treasured friend but she wasn't sure if she loved him romantically. She wasn't sure if she could become his wife. How could she marry him? She was a woman and he was a beast. She was so confused and unsure. 

"What can I say?" She said.

"Just say yes or no. All I want is an honest answer."

"No Adrien." She said.

She saw the hopeful light in his eyes die and they were once again filled with that great sadness.

"Adrien I'm so sorry but I-"

"No. I understand." He sighed. "Excuse me Marinette but I would like to got to my room now."

"Adrien are you alright?"

"I am fine. I just wish to be alone for awhile."

"Okay, good night Adrien."

"Good night Marinette."

They parted ways and went to their bedrooms. Alone his room Adrien clutched the ring he was going to Marinette.

"You fool! How could you think anyone could ever love you!" He howled angrily at himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Things changed after that night. Adrien and Marinette still spent time with each other like they always did but every night after dinner Adrien would ask Marinette.

"Marinette do you love me? Will you marry me?"

And she would always answer.

"No Adrien."

It always made Adrien so sad when she said no and it would always make her so guilty. She was so confused about her feelings for him. She was convinced that she saw him only as a friend but it still upset her greatly when she saw how sad he was after she said she didn't love him and she refused to marry him. One night just before bed she heard the howling noise again. She followed it and found Adrien clawing his face.

"Stop!" She cried forcing him to put his arms down. "Stop it! Please stop! What are you doing?"

"Forgive me." He howled in shame. "Forgive me."

"For what?"

"For being a beast. A horrible beast!"

"Please don't. Stop." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "Please don't hurt yourself and please don't say such things. You may look like a beast but you are gentle and kind and good. You do not deserve pain."

"How can you show kindness to me when I am such a wretched creature?"

"You are not wretched, you are my friend and I will not let my friend suffer."

She cleaned him up and then helped him into bed. Later that night she had another dream about the prince, in this one they were dancing together in the ball room. She was wearing rosy, blush pink, french lace gown and dainty slippers. Around her neck were the pink pearls Adrien gave her and her hair was down in waves with a pink rose comb in it. She enjoyed the dance but noticed how sad the prince looked.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "You look sad."

"Please ignore my sadness."

"But I don't like it when you're sad. I want you to be happy."

"I'll never be happy until..."

"Until what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't. All I can say is, I love you dearly Marinette and all I want is your happiness."

Everything around her faded into darkness and she began to her father calling out her name weakly.

"Marinette...Marinette...Marinette..."

"Father!" She gasped waking up. It was then she understood that it had been weeks since she had thought of her father. She couldn't believe how much she had forgotten him. She had forgotten her father, her stepsisters, Nathaniel, everything from her old life. Had she really forgotten it all?

Pollen arrived later to draw her bath while Tikki brought her a new gown, slippers, and comb. They were the same gown, comb, and slippers from her dream. She did her hair the same way it was in the dream and put on the pearls Adrien gave her. He wasn't at breakfast this morning which made her worry but Trixx assured her that he was okay. After eating breakfast she walked down a hallway until she stopped at very tall but beautiful mirror. 

"Oh Father I wish I could see you." She sighed. The mirror glowed and her reflection changed into an image of her father. He was bed, deathly ill. Coughing and hacking. "Father? Father!"

But he didn't respond and the image faded. She fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and started to cry. Her father looked so weak and so sick, he looked like he wouldn't last long. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, looking into the mirror she thought she saw the prince from her dreams standing behind her looking greatly concerned. But she led herself to believe that it was her imagination when she turned around to see Adrien instead.

"Marinette are you alright?" He asked her.

"Adrien my father is sick, he maybe dying. I have to go back. Oh please let me go back. I don't think I could ever live with my self if he were to die." 

She tearfully begged him to let her go. At first Adrien was going to say no but she looked so sad and so afraid. He knew that look, he knew that feeling, he had both when his mother was ill. He couldn't remember how many times he wished his father would have let him go to her as she lay dying in bed. He couldn't bring himself to put Marinette through that but he couldn't stand it if she were to leave him forever. He couldn't bear to be all alone in the dark again. He knew that if Marinette were to abandon him he would surely die of a broken heart.

"I don't want you to go." He said. "But I love you dearly and I cannot bear to see you suffer. I will let you leave."

"You will?"

"Yes, I'm sure if your father sees your smiling face again he will be well again but I need you much more than he does."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been alone for so long and during that time I learned to live with it but things are different now. I love you Marinette with all my heart and I couldn't bear it if you were to leave me and never come back. So you must promise me that you will only stay for one week and that you will return to me when the week is over."

"I promise! Oh yes I promise!" She cried joyfully.

"Alright then here." He placed the ring he proposed to her with in her hand. "Twist this on your finger three times and you will be home and when you are ready to come back twist it three times again."

"Thank you, thank you so much. Oh how can I ever repay you?"

"By not abandoning me, I was abandoned once before and I could hardly survive. If you leave me forever I know I will die."

"Die?"

"I love you too much to live without you Marinette. I couldn't possibly bring my self to continue living if I could never again see your beautiful face, hear your sweet voice, and feel your kind touch. So please come back to me when the week is over or I will die of grief and loneliness."

"I promise. I'll come back in one week."

He brought her hand up to kiss again then reluctantly let it go.

"Goodbye my Princess Marinette."

Once she was alone she put the ring on her finger, closed her eyes, and twisted the ring three times. When she opened her eyes she was back home in her old bedroom. Behind her was a trunk which was filled with all her gowns, jewels, and other things that Adrien had given her. Though they didn't matter to her right now, she left her bedroom and went upstairs to her father's room.

"Father?" She said entering his room.

"Marinette." He said weakly. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Father I'm here. I've come home."

"Oh Marinette."

The two shared a warm and long awaited embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't he let me go."

"Tell me the creature, did he hurt you?"

"No father he treated me well but we can talk about that later. Here let me get you something to eat."

She went downstairs to the kitchen where Chloe and Sabrina were fighting over the last roll only to look at her in horror when they saw Marinette.

"Chloe, Sabrina, so good to see you." She said.

"Marinette?" Sabrina said.

"My God are you not dead?" Chloe asked.

"Oh no I'm very much alive."

The two girls were very surprised. For these past few months they had hoped that Marinette had been torn to shreds by the beast or that she had been forced to horrible labor that left her looking like some dirty hag. So when they saw her radiant and looking like a princess they became very angry and jealous. 

"My, my what a lovely dress and jewels." Sabrina said.

"Yes you're dressing up like a little princess while we're here living in poverty." Chloe said. 

"Well clothes or not I'm still same the person." Marinette replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to cook dinner for my father."

She went back to her room and changed out of her gown and jewels replacing them with her regular apron and work clothes. Then she began cooking some hot soup for her father. Within two days Tom was nursed back to health and he was overjoyed to have his daughter back. Word soon spread through the twon of her return and when Nathaniel heard that Marinette had come back more beautiful than ever he rushed over to her house. There she sat next to her father, sipping tea, wearing the slik red gown, red rose comb, and ruby earrings Adrien had given her. 

"Hello Nathaniel." She greeted. "Would you like some tea?"

"I haven't seen you in months and the first thing you do is ask to serve me?" He chuckled. "Marinette I'm glad you're back and I see you've become ten times more beautiful."

"She's not that pretty!" Chloe snapped.

"So I'm curious Marinette what was it like living with that monster?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes did he mistreat you in any way?" Tom asked.

"No. Father when I was with Adrien-"

"Adrien?"

"That's his name."

"It has a name?" Nathaniel said surprised. "I didn't know monsters had names."

"He is not a monster!" She defend angrily. "Anyway I was well taken care of with Adrien. He gave an elegant bedroom filled with beautiful gowns, jewels, perfumes, everyday a new gown was made for me and a warm bath was prepared. He made these exciting and magnificent rooms to entertain me. He had these sweet little creatures called kwamis serve me." 

"Quite unusual treatment for a slave." Nathaniel said.

"I wasn't his slave Nathaniel. I was his princess. He said that I was the princess of his castle and that he would give anything I wanted."

As Marinette spoke of him she couldn't help but wonder how Adrien was doing while she was gone. She hoped that he was alright and that he wasn't scratching and mauling himself. She'll never forget the hurt look in his eyes when she saw him hurting himself that night. He looked as if he hated himself for being alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the castle Adrien was terribly sad. Though it had only been three days since Marinette left, he already missed her so much. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, nothing brought him joy not even the roses. 

He walked into Marinette's room and pulled the sheets off of her bed. They still smelled like her, he buried his face into them and inhaled her scent that had been left behind. He hoped and prayed that she'd come back. He didn't know how he would survive if she never came back.

"Marinette." Sighed clutching her sheets. "Remember your promise. Please remember your promise." 

...

"Marinette this is the best soup you've ever made." Tom said at dinner. 

"Thank you it's Adrien's favorite." 

"You sure have been talking about him alot." Sabrina said.

"Have I?" 

"Yes, Marinette I don't mean to be rude." Tom said. "But I'd really wouldn't like to think of him." 

"Father." Marinette said. "At the end of the week I have to go back." 

"No you're not going back." Tom declared.

"No I must if I don't he'll die." 

"The evil thing!" Chloe said. "Let him die!"

"Yes then his castle and riches would be ours." Sabrina said.

"And of course you would be free." Chloe added.

"No! I could never!" 

"But Marinette he held you prisoner." Tom said. "How could you go back to someone like that." 

"Father I already told you he didn't treat me like a slave or a prisoner. He treated me like a princess." 

"Why would he think of you as a princess?" Chloe teased. 

"For your information he treated me better than some of the people here." Marinette glared at her stepsister. "Oh Father he tried so hard to please me. And his eyes...They were always so very sad. So full of misery and self loathing. If he's ever been cruel to anyone it was to himself." 

"You must be mad!" Chloe and Sabrina gasped.

"I am not." Marinette said. "I do not wish to leave you but I gave him my word so at the end of the week I will use the ring he have me to go back."

Later that night Chloe drew Sabrina aside to talk to her.

"She wants all the wealth to herself the greedy pig!" She said.

"Yes it's unfair! We slave all day over a hot stove while she lives like a queen." Sabrina agreed.

"I have an idea, let's act nice toward her for the rest of the week and when it's time for her to leave we'll act sad and beg her stay longer."

"You think she'll do it?"

"Of course she will! The pathetic kindness of her has always been her downfall! She'll stay longer and the beast will die!"

"And then we can live in his castle and collect his treasures for ourselves."

"If we're really lucky before he dies he'll devour her for being so late."

"What? Now Chloe I may not like Marinette that much but I don't want that creature to hurt her. I mean you know aside from stealing all the men in town and keeping those treasures for herself, she's not so bad."

"Did I say I hope he'll devour her? Sorry you're right Sabrina. How awful of me to say such a thing. Let's just focusing on killing the horrid monster."

So for the rest of the week Chloe and Sabrina went out of their way to be nice to Marinette. They invited her to go shopping and dancing, they had tea with her, and they complimented her. Though she didn't know why her stepsisters were being so nice, she was glad that they were but she was a little suspicious. On the last day of the week Chloe and Sabrina rubbed onions on their eyes and came into Marinette's room crying fake tears.

"Please don't go." Chloe blubbered.

"Please stay." Sabrina sobbed. 

"I'm sorry but I must go." Marinette said. "I promised Adrien that I wouldn't stay longer than a week."

"He's had you for almost a whole year we've only had you for one week." Chloe wept.

 "Bur he needs me."

"Does he really need you more than we do?" 

"Does he really need you more than your father does?" Sabrina cried. 

"You know how much he loves you, after all you're all he has left of your mother." 

"If you were to leave it would break his old heart. If you can't stay for us then please stay for his sake."

Marinette smelled the onion and doubted the girls but she knew her father's tears were sincere and they were right. She was all he had left and it would probably be another few months before Adrien let her go back. Surely a few more days wouldn't hurt right? 

"Alright." She agreed. "But only for a few more days."

"Oh Marinette you're so good to us." Chloe said sneaking her hand over to grab the ring from Marinette's nightstand and slip it into her pocket. "Too good even."

So she stayed for a few more days but she found herself quickly regretting it because now all she ever thought about was Adrien. Then one night she had a terrible nightmare. She saw rain, thunder, lighting, and wind at the castle. All the roses had wilted away and died, laying by the dead roses with the rain pouring over his body, was Adrien. He looked so weak and frail, his eyes looked sadder than they ever had and they were overflowing with tears.

"Marinette." He cried weakly with sorrow. "You promised.....You promised you wouldn't abandon me....Why didn't you come back?...Marinette my heart is breaking....Please come back....I cannot live without you my love."

Marinette awoke with tears streaming down her face. 

"I broke my promise! I have to go back!"

She got out of bed changed out of her nightdress and into her pink gown, pearls, and fixed her hair up with the comb. But when she went to get the ring off her table she was horrified to find it gone. 

"Father!" She cried running downstairs. "Father!"

"What? What is it?" Tom asked.

"My ring is gone! Did you take it?"

"No."

"Chloe! Sabrina!" Marinette called.

"What?" Her stepsisters called back.

"Did any of you take my ring?"

"Ring?" Chloe said faking innocence. "What ring?"

"It was sliver with an emerald and I kept it on my nightstand. Please if any of you have taken it please give it back!"

"Sorry Marinette but I've seen no such ring." She lied. "Have you Sabrina?" 

"No I have not." Sabrina lied.

"If you've lost it then you only have yourself to blame." 

"I didn't lose it! Someone took it!" 

She ran out of the house and began searching frantically around the area for her ring. At that very moment Nathaniel arrived to court her again.

"Marinette what's wrong?" He asked her.

"My ring is gone! Someone stole it! I have to find it!"

"Calm down Marinette if your ring is not returned I'll buy you a better one to replace it." 

"No you don't understand! I promised Adrien that I would return and tge ring is the only way back." 

"So that's why it's so dear to you." He said. "Well no one will blame you if you break your promise to that creature." 

"But I want to go back!"

"Why would you want to go back to that monster?" 

"He's my friend! I care about him! He needs me and I need him!" 

"Marinette." He said shocked. "Are you in love with that creature?' 

She didn't answer him. She just stood there thinking. Did she love him? She knew that ever since she had left him she had missed him dearly and the thought of him dying was absolutely horrifying to her. But was it really because she loved him?

"You don't understand Nathaniel, if I don't go back he'll die!" 

"Good! Then his spell over you will break!"

"There is no spell! Oh I don't have time for this! I'm going to search Chloe's room! I know she took it!"

She ran back inside the house and upstairs into Chloe's room. Nathaniel called Chloe and Sabrina outside to talk to them.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked.

"Alright I know you two took her ring." 

"Nathaniel how can you possibly accuse me of-"

"And I thank you for it."

"You do?" 

"Yes. I don't want Marinette to go back to the monster so I want you to let me hide the ring." 

"Why you?" 

"She's cleaned this house from top to bottom, no doubt she'll find it wherever you hide it but if I hide it she'll never find it." 

"That is true." Chloe said.

"Yeah but she sure does look desperate to get back to him." Sabrina said. "Is this a good idea?"

"It's obvious the monster has her under some spell." Nathaniel said. "Once he's dead she'll be free from it."

"Then we can use the ring to go to the castle and live like royalty." Chloe added. 

"And with you all taken care of for good Marinette will have no reason to stay with you and she'll marry me." 

...

"He's getting worse." Tikki looking at Adrien who had spent the past few days howling in pain.

"Where is that girl?" Plagg said. "She promised that she wouldn't stay later than a week."

"Maybe something happened. Maybe she got sick or she lost the ring." 

"Or maybe she just never cared about him." 

"We can't assume that." 

"Why not? It's obvious." 

"Look I have an idea. Why don't we send the horse to go get her? If the horse comes back without her then it's clear she's not coming back but if it does then there's hope."

"I think it's a long shot but okay. I'll get the horse in the meantime you and the others try to keep him alive."


	10. Chapter 10

As the hours went by Marinette sobbed, wept, and begged for the ring to be returned but her pleas were ignored and dismissed. She had never been so desperate to get back to anyone in all her life.

"Marinette you must understand that creature doesn't care for you." Nathaniel told her. "If you were to go back to him he would only hurt you."

"No he wouldn't! He loves me! He cares about me!"

"Can you not realize that he has some kind of spell over you?"

"There is no spell."

"There must be, how else could anyone care for that monster?"

"He is not a monster! He is the kindest, sweetest, most gentle man I've ever met and I care for him with all my heart and some how...Some how I will get back to him!"

She then went to the barn and left riding on a farm horse. Nathaniel growled, Marinette could not possibly love that monster. It enraged him that this beast was making her suffer like this. Why couldn't he just die already? Then her misery would end.

Just then he heard a loud ruckus. He followed it to see Chloe trying to mount a black stallion and the horse was fighting her.

"Hold still you mangy beast!" She snarled.

"What the devil is going on here?" Nathaniel asked her.

"This is the horse who brought Marinette to the castle and I'm trying to get it to take me there!"

"Wait! Let me go." He volunteered. "I'll kill the monster and then come back for all of you."

"But Nathaniel what if he kills you?" Sabrina asked.

"The beast is probably too weak to put up much of fight. He's just a dying animal waiting to be put out of his misery. I'll fetch my sword, the two of you hold the horse."

The horse struggled to throw Nathaniel off but Nathaniel was a master rider and he had a strong grip on the reins. The horse had no choice but to take the young man to the castle.

"Just think Sabrina soon we'll be living like queens." Chloe gloated.

"Chloe I don't know about this anymore." Sabrina said. "I got a bad feeling about all this, were we wrong to do this?"

"Shut up Sabrina! Now's not the time to be squeamish! Now do me a favor and go get me my mirror."

Sabrina sighed and went to has she was told. When she came back down from Chloe's room with the mirror she found that Marinette had returned from her ride out and was sobbing in her father's arms.

"I couldn't find it!" She sobbed. "I couldn't find the castle Father!"

"Marinette you mustn't feel guilty."

"I can't help it! I let him die! He's been too kind and good to me and I let him die!"

"That's not the way I remember it." Tom said. "I remember an angry beast who wanted to enslave me just for plucking rose."

"Father you don't understand those roses were growing on his mother's grave."

"He has a mother?"

"Yes, he had a mother and she died when he was young just like mine did. Those roses were all he had left of her. He had a loving mother who left him too soon and a cruel father who mistreated him due to his appearance. He's terrified of being left alone so I have to go back."

"I still don't understand why you're so determined to go back to him."

"Because I love him! I love him and I want to be him! If he dies I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

Hearing this Sabrina felt guilty. Despite the fact that Marinette wore gowns, jewels, and had lived like a princess in the castle it wasn't why she wanted to go back. She had genuinely learned to love Adrien and wanted to go back to be with him. Sabrina quickly left the house and went to the stable where Nathaniel kept his horse. The horse held a satchel and in that satchel was the ring. She took the ring out of the satchel and then went back to the house.

"Marinette." She said. "Marinette here."

"Where did you find it?" Marinette asked when Sabrina handed her the ring.

"Chloe and I took it and then Nathaniel hid it."

"Nathaniel?"

"Yes and you need to get back there as fast as you can because right now Nathaniel is own his way to the castle to kill him."

"What?"

"The horse that brought you there the first time came back and Nathaniel took it."

"Oh no."

"You better hurry, I don't think you have much time."

"Thank you."

"Marinette wait!" Tom objected.

"Father please let me go back."

"I was just going to say good luck."

She hugged her father and stepsister.

"Thank you, thank you both so much."

She then slipped the ring on her finger, twisted it three times, and the next time she opened her eyes she was back at the castle but it was very different this time. All the light, color, and warmth of the castle had faded. Everything was so dark, cold, and empty.

"Adrien!" She called searching for him. "Adrien! I'm back! I came back Adrien! Where are you?"

But there was no anwser. She ran through castle calling out his name while praying from the bottom of her heart that he was okay. She checked every room in the castle but found no sign of him then she ran to the garden. Every flower in the garden had wilted away and died, there was no sun just a cold blistering winter and there she saw him. Her beloved friend lying in the ground motionless.

She ran to him and kneeled by his side. His body felt so cold and still, tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh he's dead." She wept. "I should have never left for so long."

Warm tears falling on to his back is what woke Adrien from the darkness and he heard a sweet voice he had longed to hear sniffling by over him. At first he thought he was dreaming, but the familiar gentle touch of her hand gave him hope.

"Ma...Marinette?" He said weakly.

"Oh." She cried in relieved sobs. "Oh you frighten me, I was so sure you were dead."

"I wasn't." A voice said. Nathaniel stood behind her holding a sword.

"Nathaniel stop."

"Move aside Marinette."

"No. I won't let you kill him."

"I refuse to let you suffer any longer under his spell."

"I'm not under a spell! I wanted to go back! I want to be with him! Can't you see that?"

"Forgive me Marinette." He shoved her aside and made his way toward Adrien's body. He raised his sword up ready to strike with one blow that would end his life. But just before he could bring the blade down Marinette caught his arm.

"Spare him and I'm yours!" She cried desperately. 

"What?" Nathaniel said surprised. 

"If you spare him then I'm yours. I'll marry you, I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill him."

Nathaniel looked at her for a moment and then lowered his sword.

"As you wish." He said.

"No." Adrien protested in a weak voice. "Marinette...You can't...You don't love him."

"Be quiet you monster!" Nathaniel snapped, threatening to raise his sword.

"No don't!" Marinette said stopping the sword. "Adrien it's okay. It's alright in time I'll learn to be happy with him."

"No...You won't...You'll...You'll be miserable."

"It's gonna be alright."

"Come Marinette." Nathaniel said offering his hand to her. She went to take it.

"No! I won't let you!" 

Then with the last of his strength Adrien took Nathaniel's sword and plunged into right into his chest. Marinette cried out in terror as he collapsed to the ground with a bleeding chest. She burst into tears and threw herself on top of him, crying greatly. 

"Why?" She wept. "Why would you do that?"

"A loveless marriage is a fate worse than death...You would...Have been so sad...You deserve to marry a man you love."

She continued to cry into his chest. Nathaniel could only walk away feeling guilty and regretful. Seeing this made him realize that Adrien truly did love Marinette and that there never was a spell. Heavy with regret he left the two alone.

"How beautiful you are." Adrien raised a weak hand to cup her face and wipe away her tears. "Not even tears can tarnish your beauty."

"Oh Adrien...I'm so sorry." She cried.

"You...You came back...I thought...I thought you abandoned me."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to stay away so long but I'm here now. I've come back to you my prince."

"Yes you have and now my princess, I can die happy."

"No! You can't die! Please! I came back because I love you! Don't you see that? I love you! I love you! Don't die please! I love you!"

"Can you really love such an ugly creature?"

"Yes! I can and I do! I never realized how much I loved you til we were apart."

"You...You love me."

"Yes with all my heart so please live Adrien. Please live and marry me." 

"Marinette a long time ago, after my mother died my father became desperate to have her back, so much so that he began a search for seven stones which brought together can grant any wish but if used selfishly it would come at a terrible price. When he collected the stones my father wished for my mother to live again they granted his wish but not how he wanted it. The wish was granted by having roses grow on her grave so her memory would live on forever and the price for his selfishness was that I had to remain as a beast until a maiden as beautiful as rose could love me."

Just then a green mist surrounded the Adrien's body and it gave off a light so bright that she had to cover her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw that standing in the beast's place was a prince. The prince from her dreams who was smiling down at her. 

"There's no need to cry anymore Marinette." He told her gently.

"It's...It's you." She realized. "Where's Adrien? Where is he?"

"I'm here my love."

"No...No! Where is he? What's happened to him?"

"I'm right here Marinette, I am Adrien and I can prove it. The pink gown and pearls you wear, I gave them to you. For months we walked in the garden, we danced, and we laughed, and I showed you my mother's roses."

She gazed into his warm, gentle, and familiar green eyes.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Marinette I was both your prince and your beast and thanks to you my beauty I am free."

He took her into his arms, as their cheeks blushed and their eyes closed they leaned in closer then their lips met in a passionate kiss of true love. A shower of stardust fell from the heavens causing all the darkness and cold winter surrounding the castle to transform into a glowing and warm summer. The sun was shinning and all the flowers were revived. Marinette's love had broken the spell and restored the castle to it's former beauty.


End file.
